Care
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: "'It was nothing' she thought, 'he'll be fine.' Even as the words crossed her mind, she couldn't help but wonder. Was the strong stoic boy as strong as he appeared to be? HaruhixMori


I thought the idea of a weaker Mori and concerned Haruhi would be cute. If you hate the story, go ahead, but please don't hate me :3  
Enjoy~

* * *

It was a beautiful late spring day, and the host club were all busy shopping for instant coffee, and some more cake for their dearest Hunny…

Everyone, that is, except Haruhi and Mori.

Haruhi had a project that she had been working on for Science class, and as always, school came before play for the studious child. And Mori had insisted on staying for some reason, and so it be, the beautiful boy remain staring out the large window, a faraway look in his dark eyes.

Mori-senpai wasn't a particularly loud person. In fact, he was rather quiet most of the time. On the rare occasion that he did speak, it was of significant reason for him to do so.

Rationally, Haruhi wasn't expecting that moment of peace to be the time she heard the loudest sound she had ever heard being emitted from him. That must have been why she jumped at the sudden noise.

"_Huh'PSHOO!"_

Haruhi was surprised that someone as quiet as Mori could have such a loud sneeze. She was completely taken by surprise, actually. It was completely unexpected.

"Bless you, Mori-senpai," you could barely hear the soft stuttering voice. What was she supposed to do? She had nevr heard barely a whisper from his sweet lips, and now he was sneezing so loudly that it not only hurt her ears but her heart when she heard it. It sounded very painful coming from such a delicately crafted nose like Mori-senpai's.

He looked up from the window and smiled a soft, closed-mouth smile.

"Thanks," he said, sniffing,

Haruhi couldn't stop thinking about the volume of the sneeze. Maybe it was louder than Mori usually was because it was out of his control. Mori chose not to speak, but it wasn't as if he could choose not to sneeze. The idea was somewhat intriguing to the young girl.

Wait…had she ever even seen him sneeze before?

Of course she had… hadn't she? She didn't want to talk about it bluntly, but it was really her only opportunity to make conversation with him.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever heard you sneeze before," she said matter-of-factly. Mori wasn't expecting her to think so much of it either.

"Ah," he started, now looking her in the eyes. The intense beauty in his eyes made shivers go down her back. "I didn't realize, it's not like I've never sneezed around you," he protested. She looked at him blankly.

"I don't recall ever seeing sneezing you sneeze, I'm sorry," she said, nervously. Maybe she had seen him sneeze. "I really don't think you ever had," she was confused now. She had seen every member of the host club sneeze, as had she sneezed during the meetings before. But not Mori. Mori just wasn't the type you would see or hear doing anything.

"I believe I have," he stated. When he did speak, he had the sweetest voice she had ever heard. The sound was pure and inviting upon her eardrums. "Maybe you just never noticed." He stated, shrugging. Even when he did speak, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He had a way with words that just covered it up. And she _knew_ he had never sneezed around her, he must be playing mind games with her or something.

"Really," she said, thinking. "When have you ever sneezed around me?" she asked him, her brown eyes twinkling. He sat still for a moment, pondering something.

"Yesterday," he stated. He thought some more. "The day before that," He sniffed his nose, his voice was slightly congested, and Haruhi had just begun noticing it. He quickly shut his eyes, his chest heaving and his nose twitching. He brought his elbow to his face before sneezing again.

"_Huh'KSHOO!"_ He sniffed again, and laid back slightly. "Please excuse me." More words she had never heard were now crossing the boys lips.

That, and the sneezing she had never heard. But for some reason the action did look fairly familiar. She remembered admiring him during Host Club meetings, staring at those beautiful eyes, lost in their own world. She remembered how often he would shut his eyes and bring his elbow to his face, and bend forward with slight force. Of course, being as it may, she hadn't heard anything over the chatter in the room and the screaming of the overjoyed girls. She hadn't thought much of it, but she knew how much she loved watching those eyes re-open and reveal their dark beauty.

But either way, sneezing this loud would be heard from the next room, even in all the chatter of the host club. Glancing once more at the beautiful boy in the window frame, she noticed the unusual paleness of his skin, and the redness etched across his cheeks and nose. His eyes were half-lidded and tired looking. Something was wrong here.

She was suddenly concerned Dropping her pencil, she began to realize things.

"Senpai, are you…sick?"

* * *

Oh no! Could our beloved Mori-senpai have caught a summer cold?

Poor Mori 3:

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB xD

Okay…well be good and review and you'll get to find out…


End file.
